Today's printers generally use a fluid delivery system that includes some form of printhead. The printhead holds a reservoir of fluid, such as ink, along with circuitry that enables the fluid to be ejected onto a print medium through nozzles. Some printheads are configured to be easily refilled, while others are intended for disposal after a single-use. The printhead usually is inserted into a carriage of a printer such that electrical contacts on the printhead couple to electrical outputs from the printer. Electrical control signals from the printer activate the nozzles to eject fluid and control which nozzles are activated and the timing of the activation. A substantial amount of circuitry may be included in the printhead to enable control signals from the printer to be properly processed.